Jedi of Remnant
by blackflashingfox1
Summary: A year before the fall of Vale, before team RWBY, there was another promising team. Team FEDM, Freedom. Fal, Em, Dakota and Jessi, each with there own pasts, join together for something much darker than anything they had ever expected. I own nothing, based off of Grim eclipse.
1. The Emreled Forest

"Ok everyone, we have a simple mission, and it shouldn't be hard!" Our leader, Fal Brick, said as he stood at the entrance of the Bullhead. Fal Brick, Human, Semblance is Insane Luck, while his weapon of choice is a mace combined with a pump-action shotgun. He is from Vacuo, born and raised. His outfit is that of a punk with a beret while his hair is in a ponytail of a lot of colors.

"We go in, kill some grim, turn the things back on and get out, should be easy." Em Branson said as he sat against the wall. Em Branson, Human, his semblance is Nullify, basically turns off all semblance's, it makes it great for his weapons, gloves combined with dual-wield light machine guns. He came from Mistral, raised there, but born outside of the kingdoms. He likes to wear his Orange jacket with Goggles on his head, with his hair in a plait.

"Shut it Em, I'm trying to catch up on my beauty sleep." Jessi Marion told Em, who stuck his tongue out at the girl as she laid down on the ground like a Cat. Jessi Marion, Fannus, her semblance is Speed Manipulation, making it where she can make someone either slow down, or speed up, but is unable to use it against the grim or her self, her weapon of choice are flying claws combined with a semi-automatic sniper rifle rounds, wired combo seeing as her claws are the barrels and she has ammunition on her arms. She was born outside of Vale, where she was raised to become a huntress. She likes her frilly cape and thick boots, wont go to sleep without them, said that there of great importance to her, that includes her reason of having her hair is in pigtails, as for her fannus nature, well its lion.

"You are a lot like Dakota over there, keeping your cool." Em said as he pointed at me, with me looking dead at him. Dakota Feichko is my name, and my semblance is Lightning Manipulation, where my weapons are of my own creation, blades that can cut or burn through anything, using dust crystals to do so. I guess you could say that I'm from Vale as well, but I wasn't born here. No, I was born just outside of Atlas. Yet that's a story for another time. As for my uniform, I would have to say I stand out the most.

My Shoulder Armor is made in two pieces, with one piece covering each shoulder and extending up to cover the sides and back of the neck, where the armor has a heavily weathered nickel finish. In the back, the two sections of armor are held together by a pair of dark brown leather straps that are located close together near the bottom edge. The gap between the armor sections is approximately 1.5 cm wide in the back. In the front, the two sections of armor are held together by a pair of side release clips that are located close together near the bottom edge of the armor, a leather strap goes under each arm. The straps are permanently connected to the bottom edge of the back sections of the armor. In the front, the straps are connected to the armor with side release clips. A restraining bolt is located on the left chest plate. Black scoring is present around the bolt, flaring up toward the left shoulder. Two trails of oil stain run down the armor from the base of the restraining bolt. A series of rivet holes are located at intervals around the edges of the armor. The Inner Shirt is sleeveless and black, where the inner shirt has a round, t-shirt style neckline.

The tunic is made of a dark brown material, and fabric with a twill weave pattern such as bull denim is the most accurate. The tunic has a family style V-neck overlap, with the right side tucked under the left. The left side of the tunic is longer that my right, with a triangular shaped extension that wraps completely around the torso. This wrap begins at the left shoulder and goes across the front of the torso, under the right arm, and then diagonally across the lower back. The end of the wrap is hidden by the belts, and can be secured on the front left side in any practical way. The left sleeve is torn off at the elbow. It reaches only to the elbow in the back, and hangs loosely over the forearm in the front. The right sleeve is torn in three places. The tunic fabric is heavily weathered, and is stained to replicate the appearance of dried blood, sweat, and grime.

The wraps are made with the same type of fabric as the tunic and pants. The edges are cleanly cut and should not be badly fraying. The wraps covering the hands and wrists are the same dark brown color as the tunic. The remaining wraps are stained in a heavily weathered combination of tan and gray tones. The strips of fabric used in the wraps may vary in width, but they average around 3 to 4 cm. A wrap around the upper left arm ties at the back of the arm, and has the ends cut short. A wrap around the upper right arm ties in the front, and has a length of fabric hanging loose from the knot. The wrap around the left wrist is tied at the outside of the wrist, and has the ends of the fabric hanging free. The wrap around the right wrist is very long, and wraps many times around the gauntlet.

The belts are made of leather that has been stained very dark brown. Belt One is at the top. This belt is approximately 5 cm in width. It has a metallic silver slide clasp on the front left side, and a side-release buckle at the center back. A tail piece of belt leather approximately 7 cm long hangs down from the right side of the buckle. Belt Two is second from the top. This belt is approximately 4 cm in width. It has thin lines etched into the top and bottom edges of the belt. It has a side release buckle on the front right side, with a tail piece hanging from the buckle that is approximately 15 cm long. This tail goes over belt two, and then tucks under the rest of the belts. There is a metallic silver slide clasp on the back left side of belt two, and a tail hangs from this clasp which goes over belt two and then under the rest of the belts. This tail hangs nearly to the back of the knee. Belt Three is third from the top. This belt is approximately 5 cm in width. It has a side release buckle at the center back. A tail hangs from the right side of the buckle and hangs down to mid-thigh. A silver D-ring is riveted to the bottom edge of belt three. Located at the front left side, the D-ring is attached with two dark brown rivets which are visible on the outside of the belt. A metallic silver hook designed for holding lightsabers with d-rings is also riveted on the left side of buckle three. Belt Four is fourth from the top, and is nearly hidden beneath the other belts. This belt is approximately 4 cm in width. The side release buckle is located at the front right hip. No tail pieces hang from this belt. Belt Five is at the bottom. This belt is approximately 4 cm in width. It has a side release buckle located to the right of front center. A tail piece hangs from the right side of the buckle, reaching nearly to the knee. A second side release buckle is located on the back right side. This buckle has a shorter tail piece hanging on the left side which is approximately 9 cm long. A thin strap of leather is used to attach a silver d-ring to the top left side of the belt. A larger belt is worn draped on a diagonal line over the other belts. This belt is approximately 6-7 cm in width. Lines are etched onto the top and bottom edges of the belt leather. A large silver slide clasp is located at the front left which has holes or rivets located at the top and bottom edges. Shadows on the belt suggest that the slide clasp is attached only to the right side of the belt, hiding the cut edge of the leather, and then the left end of the belt goes underneath it. The left side can then be attached with snaps that are disguised by the slide clasp. A matching slide clasp is located at the center back of the belt. Four large swivel clips are located on the back of the belt, with two on each side of the slide clasp. These clips are riveted or glued to the belt.

The pants are made with the same dark brown fabric as the tunic. The pants are slightly baggy, and they tuck into the boots. The fabric is heavily weathered and mud spattered, and has a damaged area running across the outer right thigh. The fabric used for the loin cloth is a medium brown which is much lighter than the tunic. The loin cloth extends slightly past the knees in the back, and reaches to just above the knees in the front. The fabric is heavily tattered and stained, especially at the bottom edges. The boots are dark brown with low heels. A front panel that is approximately 7cm wide is visible at the top of the boot wraps. The boots are covered with thick layers of heavily stained fabric wraps which cover the entire shaft of the boots, and wrap around the foot as well. The ends of the wraps over the right boot are tucked in at the top. The wraps covering the left boot are knotted near the outer top edge of the boot. The ends of the wrap fabric drape down from the knot, hanging freely to the ankle.

"He's got you there Jessi." Fal said as he looked over at me, with me just reading a book on Aura. "You just lay anywhere and he just reads everywhere, if I didn't know any better I would think that you two were twi-"

I held my hand out, keeping his mouth shut with my force aura. "You know I don't like siblings." I said, looking at him out of the corner of my eye.

"Hey, easy there!" Em said, holding his hand out to me. "No need to kill anyone on the team, we've been together for less than a year and I still want to see the smug look on team CFVY's face when we beat them, again." He said, with me letting go and Fal rolling his jaw.

"Revan, the most wanted person in the world, with her being your twin and all." Fal said, with me snapping the book closed, staring him down. "You two are polar opposites, yet have the same-"

"Enough." I said, standing up. "You may be the leader, but you are not the strongest." I said, with him pulling out a coin and flicking it, with it hitting the wall and hitting me upside the head. "THATS IT!" I yelled, grabbing my saber and turning it on, with the others getting in my way before I could get a step in. "Out of my way!" I demanded, with them getting there weapons ready.

"Stand down "Dakota!" Jessi said, then turned to Fal. "And you, do you really want to invoke a man who brought down a nevermore with a single hand, having ripped its wing off out of anger?" She said, with Fal scratching his cheek.

"I didn't do anything." He said, with me flipping him off as soon as we landed. "Ok everyone, lets rock!" Fal said, turning around, only to trip on nothing.

"Idiot." We all muttered, face palming.

"I'm ok!" He said, jumping back up, now onwards!" He said, rushing forward.

'Were going to die one way, or another.' I thought as we followed. As we ran, we passed three vases that were knocked over, before reaching what looks to be where a bridge once was. Kneeling down, i looked down at the small jump and saw that it was packed with grim.

"You never see so many in a place like this." Em said as he started pointing at them. "I count thirty creeps." He said, with me looking at Fal.

"Your the "Leader"." I said, seeing him staring down at them. "What do you want to do?" I asked as I stood up, with the others looking at him as well.

"What are we waiting for, FOR GLORY!?" He yelled, jumping down and slammed his mace into the head of a creep, where he spun around and smacked two more away that jumped at him.

"He's an idiot, but the leader." Jessi said as she jumped down, where she then held her hand out to Em, who smirked and ran at an incredible speed, shooting his guns at a pack of seven grim as they ran forward.

Sliding down the rocks, I tossed my hand down to the ground as soon as I saw some of them dig, where I sent my semblance through the ground, shocking them back up and killing them. Looking over to Fal, he switched over to his shot gun and shot at three creeps from the air, killing them, where he then landed on one, smacked another and then killed the one he was standing on by blowing its head in.

Holding my hand out, I lifted the pillar that was off to my right, gaining everyone's attention. Laying it on the ground flat, Jessi stood next to me and held her hand out as well, where I then pushed forward, sending it rolling at a fast paste, killing most of the grim as it crushed them flat or against the rocks.

"Overkill." Em said as he walked next to me, where I turned my saber on and stabbed at him, missing his head by a few inches. his eyes were wide, and once he looked behind he saw the last grim there, face melting before dropping. "Thanks." He said, with me putting my saber away, with the far wall crumbling and creating a path.

"See, wasn't that fun!" Fal said, with Em grinning like the idiot he was and me and Jessi just staring at him. "Come on, a new adventure has been given to us!" He said, running forward.

Running along the path, we found that it was connected to the previous path, seeing as there were some broken steps that lead up to where the other end of the bridge was. Once we reached another cliff side, I rolled my eyes as I spotted another army of creeps, this time with about five Alpha creeps.

"The last group must of been strays." Em said as he started counting them once more. "I count five A's and about thirty eight B's." he said, with us staring at him. "Five alphas and thirty eight basics." He said, with us nodding.

"I don't think any of our weapons could break through that armor." Jessi said, looking over at Fal. "Yours maybe, if you hit it hard enough." She said, then looking at me. "Yours...don't get me started, you could cut through anything." She said, looking back at the grim.

"We'll take care of the Alphas, you take care of the rest." Fal said, punching my shoulder, with me staring at him. "There will be a party once we get back, I promise that!" He said, jumping onto the back of an adult and started riding it like it was a horse, with the others going into battle.

'How is he the leader.' I thought as I jumped down and let my saber turn on, gaining the attention of the three alphas. Walking forward, two of them jumped at me, with me swinging my saber, cutting them down while the last one had vanished, with me stepping to the side once it popped out of the ground. It spun around and swung its tail at me, with me cutting it off. It then snapped at me, with me spinning around and cutting its head off, with it rolling on the ground before vanishing like the others.

Looking at Em and Jessi, I saw Jessi standing on a tree stump while she controlled Em's speed, who was running around, shooting all of the creepers, even slashing at them. Looking over at Fal, he was whacking the smaller creepers while riding the alpha, where I noticed the last alpha was missing. Looking around, I couldn't find it, nor could I find any new holes in the ground, witch left one thing. Looking up into the tree, I saw the creeper on one of the branches, along with about ten others, glaring down at where Jessi was. Tossing my saber into the tree, it started spinning around until it ended up hitting the alpha, where it worked its way through the others in the tree as I used my force aura to move it around. Two of them jumped out of the tree and made there way to Fessi, who looked up at them with a smirk.

Em was suddenly on top of one of them, where he ended up cutting its head off, spun around and shot the last one, killing it. "See, we had this!" He said as he sat next to Jessi, who was taking a seat next to him as Fal walked over to us, the alpha he was riding vanishing.

"That was fun, we should go again!" He said, with me rolling my eyes. "But all seriousness, we have to go." He said, placing his shotgun mace on his shoulder, where he started walking away, with us following.

As we walked, we passed some pillars, with me stopping to look at one of them. "Who do you think built these?" I asked, with the others looking at me.

The emerald forest is filled with ruins of ancient kingdoms." Em said with a grim look. "Who knows, we might even find a village." He said, walking away with me shacking my head as we continued on.

Once we reached the second bridge, it was also destroyed, but the other side lead down to where we had to jump, where seventeen beewolf's waited. "This shouldn't be a challenge." Jessi said, looking at Fal. "I'll speed you up, you take care of them." She said, with him smirking.

"See, that's why I love you!" He said, with her eyes turning red at his comment. "As a friend!?" He said in panic, with her crossing her arms. "Whatever." He said, jumping down and cocking his shotgun, gaining there attention.

"Smooth." I said, crossing my arms and rolling my eyes, where I spotted something in the trees. 'A trap.' I thought as I smacked Em's arm and pointed into the trees, showing him the Creepers that were watching, with him nodding. "Lets go." I said, with him nodding as we went into the woods while Jessi and Fal dealt with the beewolf's

"I count twelve." Em said as he jumped at a tree, then backflipped onto a branch, with me using my aura to lift the rock I jumped on to get into the trees.

"You get six I'll get the others." I said as I slashed at one, where I ran across the branch as Em jumped on it to the next. Spinning my saber around, I cut down the branch above me, with the creeper falling and me cutting it down. Kicking the branch, I sent it flying over to Em, who grabbed it and stabbed a grim in the mouth and started shooting it. Seeing two creepers jumping down at me, I held my hands out and started shooting my lightning at them, completely frying them. Letting them vanish, I stabbed behind me, stabbing a creeper that jumped up from the branch below. Looking at the last one, it jumped down towards where Jessi was, where I held my hand out, stopping it. Crushing my hand, I broke its neck, killing it.

"Done." Em said, with me looking at Em as he used the creepers tail to kill the last one before killing the one with the tail.

"Come on, the security control center is just up ahead, all we have to do is cross the bridge and enter the cave. Once inside we can discover what's causing the malfunctions." I said, with me leading the way as Em followed, where we encounted both Fal and Jessi making there way to the bridge. "Have fun?" I asked, with Fal nodding. "Good, because it could get messy once we cross the bridge." I said, with Fal leading the way to the bridge.

Once we reached it, we could hear growling coming from the cave across. "That's a lot of them." Fal said, with a worried tone as he narrowed his eyes. "There's no telling how many there are in there." He said, with me walking forward, with the others following. Coming up to the control panel, we spotted a box on it with a strange symbol on it. "This must be the cause of the malfunctions in this sector, and the attraction of the grim." He said as he crossed his arms. "Jessi, know anything?" He asked, with her pulling her scroll out.

"I'll call professor port about it, maybe he's seen it somewhere?" She asked, with all of us shivering at the thought of how boring that man is, including perverted. After a few minutes, we finally got through. "Professor Port, we located the cause of the malfunctions." She said, showing the screen to the man. "Any idea on what this means?" She asked, with me crossing my arms.

"Hmm. I feel like I've seen that symbol before...Nevermind that! Jessi, I'll walk you through on how to disarm it. Everyone else, make sure your weapons are loaded, because this could get hairy." He said, with me nodding as we stood guard, with us getting even more uneven as we could feel the grim watching us.

After a few seconds, I stabbed towards the ground, just as a creeper jumped out of the ground. Seeing another one come out of the ground, I watched as Fal smacked it away with his mace and started swinging it like a mad man as more of them jumped at him. Jumping over the communication device, I stood on top of it and tossed my saber over to where Em was, where I used my force aura to move it around him, cutting through the beowolf that got closer to him, then making its way through the next three creepers before returning to me.

Looking to my left, I saw two beewolf's crawling out of the a hole made by some creepers, right behind Jessi. Jumping down, I spun around and cut both of there heads off as there hands were raised. Kicking the heads, I sent them at Fal, who smacked them and they turned into dust, where he then turned his mace to its shot gun and shot threw the smoke, reviling two creepers jumping at him. Running over to Fal, I slid under his shotgun and slashed at the ground, cutting through a creeper as it started crawling out.

Looking over at Em, I shot lightning at his area, killing the hoard in front of him. He turned to me, giving me a two finger salute before we made our way back over to Jessi. "How much longer?" He asked as he leaned against the device.

"I would say that were a quarter of the way there, but Jessi isn't able to get this done." Port said, gaining our attention. "Em, I'm to require your assistance this time, your blades will come in handy for this." He said, with Jessi standing up and letting her claws out. "With the right metal, we should be able to remove some of the conductors on the device." He said, with me rolling my eyes as I walked over to the entrance, seeing more grim.

"We got company." I said, walking back to the others as Fal stood guard as Jessi ran out. Heading into the end of the cave, I spotted the rocks being moved, where I then spotted a beowolf paw. Standing there, I crossed my arms as one by one they made it through, five beewolf's and six creepers. Waving at them, I sent the spikes from above crashing down on them, leaving one beowolf who looked at its fallen comrades then charged. Slashing at it, I cut its paw off and then stabbed it through the back, killing it.

"We're just half way there, keep up the good work!" We heard Port as I returned, seeing Fal push Em out of the way.

"Screw this, its just going to keep drawing more and more in!" He said, grabbing the box and trying to pull it away. "Kill them while I try to remove this!?" He yelled, with me looking at the others.

"Well, it went to worse." I said, pointing to the pack of beewolf's that made there way in. "Seriously, this is shit." I said as the other two went to war. Then, from the celling, fell five alpha creepers. Grabbing one of them with my force aura, I threw it into the next one, where I then held them both up and slammed them into the ground twice then into the wall. Holding my other hand out, I caught the three that had jumped at me, where I then shot electricity. "Move." I said, tossing the three into the hoard, with Em and Jessi jumping back as they crashed into the pack, exploding.

"Holy shit, when did you learn to create electricity bombs?" Em asked as I moved over to the device, where I then pushed Fal out of the way and slashed at it, completely destroying it. "There, we're done." I said, turning to the others. "Well, lets get to the next area!" I said, walking out of the cave with them following me.


	2. Not waisting time

"Another area, another security network in need of repairs. Keep an eye out for any clues about who did this. We're all counting on you!" Professor Port said as all of us had walked out of the cave. It was a long walk, but it was better than having to go back, wait twenty minutes or so to get picked up and get dropped off at another spot. The good thing was, that all the security networks were close to one another for better service.

We made it to a fork in the road, with Fal pulling up the map. "Right." He said, with us following him. No one wanted to talk, as we wanted this day over with. We walked past some pillars, with us looking up at them. "Its crazy, that there used to be a castle here." He said, with us nodding.

Reaching the edge, it was a small jump down, but we could see a Boarbatusk. "Professor Port, we're nearly there, we have a Boarbatusk in our way, what is the best way to take care of it?" Em asked as he pulled up an image for him to see.

"These are more dangerous than the Grimm you've fought before. When it sees you, it will spin before it charges. While spinning, dodge out of the way. It will be disoriented after it passes you. That's when you strike!" Port said, with me looking at the others.

"Whos got dibs?" I asked, with Fal grinning. "Of course." I said, rolling my eyes as he jumped down, charging after the Boarbatusk. He shouldered it, knocking it onto its side and used that time to shoot it in the belly, killing it. We jumped down to join him, but that's when we noticed more coming out from the cave to our right.

We ran over to him, each of us getting our weapons ready. "What now?" Em asked as they started surrounding us, with her putting her back to Fal while Jessi placed hers to mine.

"It was a trap to lure us to them, and we fell for it." I said, looking at them. Seeing the two in front of me spin, I held my hand out, using my aura to turn them to the other and sent them rolling at the other. They fell on there sides, where I rushed forward. I jumped at the closest and stabbed it in the head, where I saw the other one standing. Spinning around, I tossed my saber at it, with it cutting it in half.

Looking at the others, I saw that they had already killed the rest but were now crowding around one. It charged at Fal, spinning. It didn't hit as Fal had knocked it into the air, where Em started shooting it, but was hitting its armor. I shot my hands out, shocking it, where it screeched in pain. That's when Jessi took aim with her claws, shooting it in the head and killing it.

"That was fun." Jessi said, looking down the only path to go. "Come on, we have a mission to complete." She said, leading the way. As we walked, we saw that we were now at another edge, but this was showing us the forest view. "Not bad of a view, who ever built this place must of been a king of sorts." She said as we continued on.

Once we reached a drop, I pointed past the five Creeps. "There is a draw bridge, if we can lower it, we should be able to get to the other side." I said, looking at Fal.

"Seeing how old this place is, we might have to take turns lowering it." Em said, thinking. "I don't know, it might be automated." He said, looking at me. "If Grimm start coming after us, you're tossing us to the other side." He said, with me smirking at him.

"Done, I don't feel like dealing with a bunch of Grimm anyways." I said, jumping down with the others following me. We walked over to the bridge, easily killing the Creeps that came after us. Once we reached the bridge, I examined the lever. "Its rusted, but will take a while to pull the bridge out." I said, looking at the others. "Want to skip this?" I asked, with Jessi stepping back. We watched as she jumped, nearly making it all the way, but I used my aura to give her a boost, having her sliding across the ground before turning to us. "Em, you're up." I said, with him running across and jumping, with me pushing him across. "Fal, your turn." I said, just picking him up and tossing him over to the other side. I jumped across, pushing myself over them and landing a bit farther.

Looking at them, Fal pushed past me. "Show off." He said, with me shrugging and continuing on his way. We reached a slope, where we saw an army of Beowolves waiting for us. "Five alphas, thirty basics." Fal said, whistling. "Dakota, you think you can make the bombs again?" He asked, with me nodding.

Holding my hand out, I grabbed the five alphas and picked them up. Crushing them into balls, it gained the attention of the Beowolves as they started coming after us. Sending bolts of lightening at them, I sent them flying after the army, and they all blew up. "Nice, looks like we have our quick way through." Em said, patting me on the back as they slid down the slope.

Following them, we descended another ledge and continued to follow pathway. We stopped at a set of stairs, where we saw the security network up ahead. "You think its got something to do with that box again, or maybe something else?" Jessi said as we started walking up the stairs.

"Lets hope not, I don't feel like dealing with all the Grimm." Em said, with us stopping once we saw cages. "This isn't good." He said, with me walking up to the security network, seeing the box was also on it.

"Professor Port, its the same group, they got here as well as laid some cages around." I called, showing him what the area looked like.

"Just as I thought, more sabotage from our friend with the symbol, but those cages... Was someone trying to capture Grimm?" He asked, humming in thought. "I don't like the looks of this. For now, destroy the box while I look over the report on who our mystery friends are." He said, with me nodding and cutting it down to be done with it.

"Who do you think it is?" Em asked as he stood by one of the cages. "And what could they be using Grimm for?" He asked, touching the cages.

"Don't know, maybe they are a new group?" Jessi said as she picked up one piece of the box to look at the insides.  
"Whoever they are, we're going to kick there ass!" Fal said, placing his mace on his shoulder.

"That's right, the symbol we've been seeing belongs to Merlot Industries, an old research and development corporation." Port said, with me looking at my scroll. Far before your time.

'If it was far before our time, then why have they shown up now?' I thought, frowning.

"The company was crippled by the collapse of Mountain Glenn. Where they lost their primary facility and chief staff members. They never recovered from the incident and eventually shut down. Which brings up the question, why they are showing up now?" Port asked, with me looking at the cages.

"Maybe someone got ahold of their things and are using them, or they came back from the dead?" I suggested, looking back at him.

"I've never been one for riddles and history. More a man of action if I do say so myself. I do know someone who can help you better than myself." He said, with me nodding as I knew it was going to be doctor Oobleck.

"We'll make our way to the pick up zone, we'll see you shortly." Fal said as the team now stood beside me. "Team Freedom out." He said, where I closed my scroll.


	3. A city of Ruins

"Professor Port has informed me that you have found some old Merlot Industries Technology interfering with our security network. It might be nothing... OR IT MIGHT BE EVERYTHING!?" Oobleck yelled as soon as the bullhead landed, with us jumping out and making our way to the Grimm infested city. "Either way, I believe that it should be worth investigating the merlot Industries building in Mountain Glenn." He said as we reached the top of a hill and saw the city in front of us. "If my old maps are still accurate, it should be located somewhere near the center of town. Just do your best not to end up like the brilliant men and woman who worked there." He said, with us reaching the city, seeing creepers and Beowulf's coming out of the buildings and ground.

Looking at around, I frowned as there wasn't a clear path to go. "I'll clear a path, you guys hold them off." I said, running forward to a fallen down building. Closing my eyes, I held both of my hands out, where I struggled to lift it. Seeing a bullet fly past my head, I looked back and saw a creeper fall to the ground before dying. Looking over at Jessi, she nodded before slashing at one that had gotten closer to her.

Looking forward, I lifted my arms up, where the building broke into two from the weight. Focusing on one part, the other half fell, where I ended up tossing it to the side. Moving over to the other half, I tossed it aside, sending it flying as well. "Its open, lets go!" I called out, with the others running over to me and stopping next to me as they continued to shoot the Grimm as they got closer. Seeing them getting closer, I thrusted my hand out, breaking the remaining building, having it fall on them, both killing them and blocking there path.

"Lets go." Em said, turning around and jumping down the bridge, with us following. We turned right and followed the street to the next bridge, where we saw that it was blocked off. "Doc, bridge is blocked, we need another route to take." He said, pulling his scroll out.

"According to my map, you should be able to make a detour through the city's old waterway system." He said, with us jumping off the bridge and continuing on.

We ended up reaching where the waterfall would of been, with us looking around. "Its crazy that there used to be water here." I said, jumping down and continuing on our way. We made a left, with us stopping once we sat that our path was blocked once more. "Well, this sucks." I said, walking up to the doors.

"The power might be on, but it will take at least a few hours to get through it." Fal said, looking at the rust the door had collected over the years.

"Then we go over it." Jessi said, rushing forward and jumping at it. She bounced off the door and onto a pipe drain before jumping over it entirely. "All clear!" She called out, with me tossing myself over and landing next to her. Looking at the door, I watched as Em flipped over the door and Fal climb, before falling on his ass. "Nice landing." Jessi said, watching as Fal stood up, giving her a glair as we all continued on.

It lead to another bridge that we climbed up to, with us seeing that we had to drop down into the streets below. "Six Boarbatusk's, shouldn't be hard." Em said, with me looking at him.

"Remember what happened last time, this is a trap." I said, knowing that there was some grim in the buildings. "We have to make a run for it, this place is dangerous." I said, with the others nodding. "Kill any that stand in your way, but we have to make it to the center of town if we're going to get to that building." I said, jumping down and making a run for the center of town.

They all started coming after us as soon as we landed, with me cutting one of them down as it rolled at me. Seeing creeps popping up, I tossed them aside and saw Em jump over me and used a Creeper as a boost jump to get further ahead. Sliding, I slashed the legs off of a Creeper, preventing it from moving at all and then pushing it at a Boarbatusk that was heading for Fal, who had used his shotgun to take both down. Placing my hands together, I watched as Jessi landed on them, with me tossing her into the air and watched her spin around, shooting all the Grimm that got close to us. Rolling back, I jumped over a few Creeps and decapitated them before joining Jessi and Em, both of them shooting the ones that were getting closer to Fal.

Looking to the side, I smirked. Holding my hands out, I pulled them to the left, followed by all the buildings falling. Fal had wide eyes as he started running for his life, with me grabbing him with my aura and pulling him over to us, where we watched as the buildings crushed the remaining Grimm. Fal punched my arm, with me smirking at him. "You were fine." I said, turning around and following Em and Jessi, who had went ahead of us.

Once we reached them, they had reached the center of town. "There! That's the facility! I cant believe how well its withstood the years." Oobleck said, with me seeing that they called him. "A shame, still, Dr. Merlot would've never let something like this hinder the progress of his work. I can only imagine what we will find inside." He said, with me looking at the building.

"Only problem, there is an army, and I mean an army of Grimm." I said, frowning as there was barley any moving room down there. "Fal, your call." I said, looking at our leader as he was looking around.

"Em, you say here, try grouping them up together into a big pile." He said, looking from Em to Jessi. "I need you to get to the light post, get up there and shoot whatever moves." He said, looking at me now. "We will group them together, when its time, I want you to take the Alpha Ursa and turn it into be bomb and bring it down onto the others." He said, with me nodding as I put my weapon away. "What are you doing?" He asked, with me looking at him.

"We're grouping them up, killing them is out of the question for us." I explained, pointing at them. "If we fight, we're more than likely to die, so our best bet is for me to jump over them while you run around them to draw them closer. It will create two groups, when they are all bunched up, we send them at the other and then I'll use the bomb." I said, with him nodding.

"I'll use my shotgun to draw there attention then." He said, with me nodding and jumping down there with Fal and Jessi, who made her way to the light post and started shooting the grim down left and right. Reaching the center, I kicked a creeper, who ended up hitting a group and pushed them back, all of their attention on me now. Winking at them, I jumped over a slash from behind and then began our game of keep away.

Seeing that the Alpha Ursa was in my group, I saw Em holding her hands out, making Fal faster as he was moving all over the place, almost like he was teleporting from one spot to another. Rolling back, I kicked a Creep back into the pile as it had went under ground, but it was killed by Jessi the next second. Nodding in her direction, I caught the hand of a Beowolf and then shoved it back. I rolled out of the way as the Ursa had slashed at me, where I then used the time to pick up the Alpha Ursa. "Ready!" I said, Running over to him, with him doing the same. Seeing the groups getting closer, I completely jumped over his group while Fal vanished in a burst of speed. While in the air, I shocked the Alpha Ursa, making a bomb and then sent it crashing down into the group, with the explosion being bigger than normal.

Once it cleared, Fal and Jessi appeared next to me while Em had walked over to us. "that's sick, but something tells me that there is bound to be more inside." Em said, looking at the building, with us doing the same. that's when an explosion went off, with the building falling towards us. "Uh... we're so dead!" Em said as his arms went limp as we watched the building fall.

"Dakota, if you have some bullshit thing, do it now!" He yelled, with me looking at him as he said that, but then sighed.  
"Fine, its still in testing and isn't a defense!" I said holding myself in the air as every thing around us stopped. I drew in as mush pressure around us, with me closing my eyes, feeling everything around me.

"Better do it fast, because we're GOING TO DIE!?" Jessi said, with me throwing my arms out as I was lifted up, sending a shockwave out, creating a barrier around us, but not only that, but destroying the center of town completely. The next thing I knew, all of us were falling before I had hit my head.


	4. A city under a city of ruins

"Students, report in!" I heard, but it was filled with static.

"We're ok." I heard Fal, with me sitting up and rubbing my head. "Dakota, woke up, we're all alive." He said, with me looking at them, then around.

We were in a strange place, and it looked like it was an underground city. "Where are we?" I asked, standing up and looking around.

"Thank goodness, you are now in the underground city located under the city." He said, with me nodding as followed the others. We were following the rubble down, with Em and Jessi killing the two Creepers that had survived some how. We started running as we didn't have time to waist and needed a way to get out.

Once we reached the train tracks, we came to a stop once we saw a train there. "We could use the train as a way to get out." Em said, looking at us, but I shook my head. "Why not, all we would need to do is power it up!" He said, narrowing his eyes at me.

"You would also need a clear path, which we don't have." I said, pointing to the tunnel, seeing that it was blocked. "I don't think that I could move everything out, unless you want for fight for hours before we could move on." I said, looking at the others. "Now lets go, we're wasting light." I said, with them nodding and following me down the tracks.  
We didn't get to far when we heard howling, with us getting ready as we saw Grimm at the windows. "Ambush, fight or flight?" Jessi said, with me looking at her.

"Flight, because this isn't a fight." I said, Holding my hands out to the buildings, bringing them down on them. "Come on, lets go." I said, turning around and continuing.

"You're getting stronger, like, Really fast." Fal said, looking at me as we walked. "I don't think any of us could take you down right now." He said, with me smirking.

"Blame my family, if it wasn't for them, we wouldn't be this strong." I said, frowning once I said that, with me slowing my pace to a stop. They stopped, with me looking at my weapon.

"You're thinking of your sister, Revan." He said, with me shacking my head and continuing on. "When we find her, we'll take her down." He said, with me looking at him as I passed him.

"No one can stop her, and I'm not even sure if I can at this rate." I said, where I stopped once we saw a green glow on the ground in front of us. "What is this stuff?" I asked myself as I walked over to it, but stopped once I saw a new type of Grimm. It looked like it had mutated. "Jessi, shoot it!" I said, seeing her aim at it and fire a shot, killing it but it didn't die like the others. This one blew up, as a green mist. "Poison?" I asked, seeing it dissipate as I knelt down to the green stuff. "Radiation?" I asked, looking at Em as this was up his field.

"I think radiation, but I cant be sure." He said, taking out a tube and scooping it, only for it to melt through. "A strong acid, might be best of we don't touch it, no telling what it could do to a person." He said, with us nodding as he jumped across as to not touch it. Em called Oobleck as this was something that needed to be informed. "Dr. Oobleck, we came across a new type of Grimm, possible mutation as it was seen next to a form of radiated acid, a powerful one at that as it melt through my beakers." He said, with him nodding.

"Its fascinating, and will require further study. As well as troubling, excellent work team, keep up the good work!" He said before hanging up.

"Well, lets continue on." I said as we reached another set of tracks. "If we can open the doors, we should be able to make it through the exit, if there is one." I said, seeing that the tracks lead somewhere. "Come on, if we wait here, then more Grimm might show up." I said, where we all started running for the tracks, where we saw Grimm coming out of the drain pipes.

Once we reached the doors, I thrusted my saber into it. "Keep him covered, don't let them get close!" Fal said, with me starting to make an opening for it. I could hear gun fire going off as I slowly cut through the doors. Once I had finished, I pushed it, with the piece I had cut open falling. "Move!" Fal said, with us moving in. I grabbed the piece I had cut off and placed it back, where I melted it back into place, blocking them off.

"Uh, guys!" Em said, with me turning to him, seeing both him and Jessi on a container. "This, is a bomb." He said, looking at us. "We have six minutes before it goes off!" He said, with me frowning.

"Jessi, Em, you two will stick to the bomb, Dakota, You will push the bomb with us while I open the doors!" He said, with us looking shocked. "I know it sounds crazy, but if my luck is anything to go on, there will be a drop down that way, it will keep us alive and we will be closer to the exit!" He said, with me face palming.

"Fine, you two better keep us alive!" I said, walking up to the bomb and grabbing it with my aura while they climbed on top of it. I wasn't going to sit here all day and pull it across, no, I pushed it all the way to the doors, with both Em and Jessi holding on. Running across the bridge, I watched as they started shooting in my direction, where I spotted a pack of Grimm on my tail. "Oh shit!" I said, seeing that they broke down the doors to get to me.

"Doors open, give it a push!" Fal said as he started running for the other set of doors.

I charged up my aura and smacked the bomb, sending it over to the next set of doors. Turning around, I jumped over a claw swipe, with me landing on my hands and then pushing myself up into the air and then using my aura to push myself over to the bomb. Landing next to it, I watched as Jessi went off, shooting everything let and right, not letting up. Em had stopped shooting as well as he watched her go off, looking at the girl in shock.

"Where did this come from?" He asked, looking at Fal as he opened the doors. I shrugged and pushed the bomb again, with it getting enough speed to head to the drop. Em grabbed Jessi and both of them jumped off and continued shooting as the explosion went off from below. I stood with Fal and watched our shooters going off.

"Fal!" I said, tossing him to the other side, where he turned and started shooting the Grimm from the other side. "Em!" I said, with him doing a backflip, where I grabbed him and tossed him over to Fal, where both of them started shooting. "Jessi!" I said, with her running over to the edge and jumping, with her pushing her over to the others, with her shooting the entire time. Running over, I jumped over to them, pushing myself over to them. The Grimm stopped at the edge, with us stating them down. "Looks like its the end of the road for them." I said, looking at the others.

"And ours just continues." Jessi said, with us turning to look at the tunnel. "Come on, we have a long run ahead of us." She said, with us taking off.


	5. Low Ammo

"Doors, fucking doors." Jessi said, with us walking up to them. "Dakota, break it down!" She said, with me thrusting my hand out, destroying one of the two doors.

"We're going right." I said, before stopping. "What's our ammo count?" I asked, with them looking at there ammunition.

"Low." Jessi said, frowning.

"Same here." Em said, looking over at Fal.

"I'm good, don't think I'll last another hoard though." He said, with me nodding. "We're going to have to do a lot of running." He said, with us moving on. We ran, ignoring the Grimm as we didn't want to waist ammo, but we did cut them down once they got closer to us. We stopped at a large tree, with us seeing that it was crowded.

"There's no breathing room, and Dakota's Aura is low as is." Jessi said, looking at her scroll, with us doing the same.

"We have no choice but to make a run for it, fighting isn't safe as of right now." Fal said, with us jumping down and making a run for it. We made our way passed them, saving what little ammo we had left. Seeing that we were passed them, I tossed my saber at the tree, cutting it down and pulling it back to me while, pulling the tree down, which blocked there path and killed the ones that got in the way.

"That should hold them." Em said, looking at us. "But not for long, we have to go." He said, with us taking off again. We followed the path until we reached a walk way leading up, where we followed it to another cave that was blocked off by an army of Grimm. "What is with all the Grimm, its like they were placed here to make our lives harder!?" He yelled, drawing all the Grimm over to us, with him face palming.

"Dame it Em, can't you keep you're mouth shut!" Jessi yelled as she ran in to fight.

"Its not my fault!?" Em yelled as he jumped in as well.

"Both of you shut up!" Fal yelled as he joined the fight.

Running in, I slid between two Beowolves, cutting there legs off before turning around and cutting there heads off. Jumping over an attack, I sat on the back of one and stabbed it, with it falling down. Looking at five that were running over to me, I tossed my saber at them with it cutting four of the five down. Pulling my hand back, I watched it stab the fifth one before returning to me, where I caught it in a reverse grip.

Seeing some Alpha Creeps popping out, I picked them up and shocked them, before tossing them in random directions, killing the few that were close to them. Seeing another pack of Beowolves running over to me, I thrusted my hand out, shocking all eight of them before they could reach me. Holding him hands up, they were also picked up before I let them go, with them falling on top of the other, dead.

"We got mutations!" Fal said, with me looking over at him, seeing that he was right, and that there were two Mutated Alpha Beowolves. "Em, give me suppressing fire!" Fal said, looking back at him.

"I'm out!" He said, looking over at Jessi, who shook her head. "We're out, we're going to have to do hit an run tactics!" He said, with me narrowing my eyes at that.

"I'll try to get them down, I just need you three to distract them!" I said, running over to the cave, where they had came out of. Finding a cart, I picked it up as I could hear them fighting behind me. Moving it over me, I saw one about to gut Em as he had been knocked down by the other. I tossed it, with it crushing the Mutated Grimm and saving Em. Seeing him standing up, I watched as he ran over to the others, with me picking up the cart again and tossing it back down as the Grimm wasn't dead, but was now.

Walking over to the others, I narrowed my eyes as I took my saber and tossed it, cutting it in half. Seeing it stop in its tracks, I pulled the saber back and had it cut from head to toe before returning it to me. Catching it, I watched it fall in four pieces, with the others falling on there asses while taking a breath. "We cant stop here, we have to go!" I said, moving on to the cave.


	6. Fall of Fal

"Finally, a place where we didn't run into any Grimm!" Em said, both hands behind his head as we walked out of the cave, with us nodding as it was relaxing. We stopped once we saw a group of Beowolves waiting for us. "You have got to be kidding me." Em said, with me frowning.

"We're not out of the woods yet." Fal said, looking at his scroll with worry.

"Everything ok?" I asked, looking at him with the others doing the same.

"Ya, lets make this quick!" He said, rushing in, with us following him.

I watched as Fal smacked a Grimm into the air, where I jumped onto his back and after it, where I cut it down. Spinning in the air, I grabbed Jessi as she had followed and tossed her over to pack of three. Landing on the ground, I turned around and slashed at the claws that came at me, with me cutting them off. Seeing the four Grimm look at there hands, I slashed the other way, killing them. Jumping over Em, I kicked a Grimm that had jumped at Fal, who had knocked two away before turning over to the one I kicked and killed it by crushing its skull. Holding my hand out, I caught the last four before they could get closer to us. Lifting them up, I crushed my hand, killing them.

Walking forward, we saw three doors, with us looking at them. "I have a feeling that its going to be the middle door." I said, with them looking at me.

"Why do you say that?" Jessi said, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Think about it, the one on the right has another section that will allow us to jump over to get to the other side of the door." I said, where I then pointed to the left. "This way is most likely a turn around, leaving the middle which goes into another cave, we're following the tracks here, and caves are where they mostly are." I said, with them nodding.  
Walking over to the door, I placed my hand on it, where I then gave a push, taking it down. Fal lead the way, with us following after him. We ended up passing some cages that held some Grimm, with me frowning as we passed them. "Someone is capturing Grimm, but why?" Jessi said as she was just as confused as all of us.

"Maybe to mutate them?" Em suggested, with me frowning.

"You may be right, and that would only mean that they are on the Grimm's side." I said, walking further into the building like cave, where we jumped down and were heading outside, when we heard an alarm, with us stopping and looking at the cages. Every one of them opened, with us looking on in fear as we didn't expect them to get released.

The first ones to come after us were the mutated Grimm, but I shocked them once and they exploded seconds later, killing what were close to them. Tossing my saber, I watched as it cut five creepers in half before returning to me, with me stabbing one that had came out of the ground, but I wasn't the only one as Fal also attacked it.

Seeing some of the Beowolves attack, I jumped back as it was really close. Fal on the other hand, wasn't so lucky. His arm, the one holding his weapon, was cut off, with him howling in pain, stopping our fight as we watched them maul him to death, shocking us. "FAL!?" Jessi yelled, Jumping in and cutting everything that moved. I joined in, with Em taking care of the few that were coming after us.

Once we had removed the Grimm, as that was left was a broken man. His throat was ripped open, his face had gashes on it and his stomach was ripped clean open for the world to see his insides. "Fal, I'm sorry." I said, knowing that I could of pushed him away, but didn't expect him to be so tired that he couldn't move. If only I had known, I could of saved him. Gritting my teeth, I grabbed both Em and Jessi with my aura and tossed them out of the death trap. Sucking in a lot of aura, I released it, Screaming to the heavens as I whipped all of them out, leaving nothing left, not even Fal as his body had turned to dust like the rest.

Landing on the ground, I stared as Fal's weapon, where I picked it up and moved along to join the others. Once I reached them, they stared at me, with me shaking my head. Jessi broke down, with me passing Fal's mace to her. She had a thing for him, but Fal's family didn't like fannus, they despised them. Fal was ok with them, but said he wouldn't be caught dating them, which hurt Jessi.

"Second in command goes to you Em." I said, looking at him as he had turned around and continued on. "So be it." I said, pulling out my scroll. "Doctor Oobleck." I said, seeing him appear on screen.

"Yes, what is it, have you found any clues as to who is capturing the Grimm?" He asked, with me shacking my head. Then what news do you bring me? He asked, with me closing my eyes.

"The Leader of team FEDM, Fal Brick, was KIA." I said, and I knw that he didn't take the news well.

"I...See, this will indeed be a hard parent teacher conference." He said, with me looking at him. "How did he go?" He asked, with me looking away.

"Grimm hoard, Beowolves." I said, with him nodding. "Em has taken charge, we are continuing our mission." I said, with him nodding. "We will find the one responsible and bring him down." I said, gritting my teeth. "Team FEDM, signing off." I said, ending the call and continuing on with me picking Jessi up.

"Good job!" I heard Oobleck, with me knowing that Em had called him. "You found a ship, I may need you to get a closer look to see what kind of cargo they're carrying, but, be careful not to be spotted. Who knows what kind of security they have." Oobleck warned, with me continuing on with the remaining members of Team FEDM.

We walked past the cargo as they looked empty. Walking over to an open container, I placed Jessi down, who was still crying. I understood her pain, because I had lost a friend today, and she lost someone she loved. that's when everything started moving, with me catching myself and seeing Em was also in here and the doors were closing.

I pulled my saber out and was ready to cut our way out, but Em stopped me. "This will take us where ever they are, this is a good thing and well be able to report in to Beacon once we reach our destination." I nodded, but kept the saber on for light as it was pitch black inside.


	7. Goodbye Jessi

"Where are we?" I asked as I couldn't find us on the map, because it wasn't working. We walked on, with us passing through a gate, when we suddenly heard Oobleck, but it was static like. "that's not good." I said, looking over to the side. "There, the tower should boost our signal." I said, with Em and Jessi nodding, with me knowing that they didn't like what had happened to Fal just hours ago. Walking forward, we saw red armor on the ground, weapons beside them. "They must of been here long before anything had happened here." I said, walking past them.

that's when we heard a squishing sound. Turning around, we saw Jessi with a spear in her chest from behind, shocking us as the red armored knights started standing up. We watched as they picked her up and tossed her aside, her lifeless body landing in the water. Em was pissed, he gave out a battle cry and charged them, where he broke the staff and stabbed it into the robots chest. He went off, killing each and every one of them that stood up.

Seeing as he had it, I made my way over to the water and used my aura to pull Jessi out of the water. Once she reached me, I grabbed her and laid her down on my lap, her eyes still open from shock. I closed them as this was going to be our last mission as a team. We were going to die out here, and we didn't know where we were to begin with. "No way to get in touch with Beacon, no way to contact home, and we were going to need to leave her behind. At least she has a body." Em said, walking over to us.

Standing up, I used my aura to pull some of the ground out, where Em picked her up and placed her in it, with me dropping the dirt on her. "May she rest." I said, narrowing my eyes as that was another member down.

"Come on, we have to get in touch with Beacon and report in." Em said, with me nodding and following him. We continued on, with me watching Em kick down a fence as we had to go this way. Walking over to the doors, I looked to the right as we saw the Radio tower in the other direction." Em, go take care of that, I got this." I said, seeing the army of Grimm approaching.

"Fine." He said, walking off, with me facing them. Seeing them charge, I cut them down, with them falling behind me. Seeing an alpha charge, I snapped its neck and watched it come to a stop in front of me before. They started backing up, but them all charged at once. I shoved my hands forward, with all of them flying off the cliff, killing them.

"Whatever you just did...Keep doing it!" I heard, with me looking at my scroll. "Somewhere else on the island. You must... and they... Understood?" I heard, with me knowing that there must be another one.

Seeing Em land next to me, we continued on, not wanting to deal with this shit anymore. I forced the doors open and saw another docked ship. Walking over to it, we saw more Grimm on board. Narrowing my eyes, I held my hands out and ripped the ship in half, with it sinking and most likely killing the Grimm in the cages. We ran over to the other side of the docs, seeing the radio tower.

Once we got there, I saw another one in the distance. "Most likely a three part jammer." I said, with him nodding as he went to take care of the second jammer.

"Team! Its working, the signal seems better but... A little more and I can pinpoint your location on the island... Nevertheless, keep it up!" Oobleck said, with me making my way over to the next Radio tower. Once we reached the gate, I saw three Boarbatusk's, with me holding my hand out and ripping the tusks off, then jamming them back into the heads, killing them.

Neither of us wanted to say anything, we were pissed at what had happened. We continued on and once we reached the last tower, I tossed Em up to the top, where he started messing with it while I headed on. "Ahh, that's better. Sorry, but the reception is always so bad all the way out here. I hope you're enjoying you're stay on the island. You're the first visitors I've had in, well, you are the first!" A new voice said, with me picking up my scroll and looking at it.

"You son of a bitch, I'm coming for you, and when I get my hands on you, you will BEG me for your pathetic excuse of a LIFE!?" I yelled, with Em jumping down and joining me. "You killed two of our team members, OUR FRIENDS!? I will make you wish you were never born!" I yelled, hanging up and continuing one.

"Manners! Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Dr. Merlot. You don't know me, but I most certainly know who you are, Dakota." He said, with me narrowing my eyes at him. "You didn't think that this was just random, did you?" He asked, with me clinching my fist. "No, your sister is paying me to draw you out, your friends are just collateral damage." He said, with me yelling, crushing a container that was near by. "Nevertheless, I'm thrilled you're here. You are exactly what I need for a very important... Experiment." He said, pissing me off even more. "For you, it should be an easy test, but your friend isn't needed." He said, pissing Em off.

Before he could speak up, someone else beat him to it. "So we meet again, Dr. Merlot." Ozpin said, with me closing my eyes to calm myself.

"Ozpin? Or shall I call you Oz like old times, chum?" Merlot said, a bit surprised but not that surprised.

"I thought you perished in the Mountain Glenn disaster, a tragedy you played no small past in." Ozpin said, reviling that Merlot was the cause of Mountain Glenn.

"It was a mere speed bump on a super highway of scientific progress. You couldn't possibly imagine the ramifications of my latest research." Merlot said, sounding pleased with his self.

"The world was a much safer place without you, or Revan." Ozpin said, with me knowing that was true. Revan, my sister, and my rival. She was close, and I was going to kill her when I got my hands on her.

"You're calling me the reckless one? Sending your students out on an excursion like this?" Merlot shot back, with me looking at Em as he sat down to catch his breath as we had been running for a long time.

Even with the remaining ones, They're more than a match for your mindless robots. "What you're doing here is wrong, Merlot." Ozpin said, with me sitting down as well as we listen to them arguing.

"Trying to make the world a better place is wrong? Say what you will about me. It wont change the fact that you're powerless to stop me." Merlot said, sounding smug.

"You'll botch this somehow. You always do." Ozpin said, with me looking at the sky, seeing that it was getting darker.  
"Well, lets agree to disagree. I tell you Oz, it has been truly a pleasure catching up, but unfortunately its time for me to run. Fair well, old chum." Merlot said sarcastically, with him signing off.

"Team, we've been attempting to locate merlots island, but we've yet to obtain its coordinates. I need you to continue exploring the island and contact me when you find any evidence of his whereabouts." Ozpin said, with both Em and I standing up.

"Sir, its just two of us." I said, holding my scroll up. "Jessi recently passed away, and Fal passed away a few hours ago, this is almost a suicide mission at this rate." I said, with Em nodding.

"I understand your anger and frustration, but as of now, its the only way to find out where you are." Ozpin said, with me looking at Em and him doing the same. "This is something that only you two can do, I believe in you, we all do." He said, with us nodding and continuing on.


	8. Em With out him

"There is no life here, not even the plants." I said as we walked around a powerplant like thing.

"Students, have you found anything from your last check in?" Ozpin asked, with us pulling our Scrolls up.

"We're looking at some kind of refinery. There are pipes carrying a green liquid that looks like the stuff from Mountain Glenn, but worse." Em said, with us seeing some puddles here and there as we followed the pipes to a busted pipe.

"I suspect Merlot is on this island for a reason. He's harvesting this substance, and whatever he's using it for cant be good." Ozpin said, with me nodding.

Hanging up, we walked up to the lever to turn it off, when we heard something falling. I turned around, watching as a red robot flew down at us. I couldn't move in time as I watched it smack into Ems back, where he leaned back at an angle that he shouldn't of been able to, his hands were touching the back of his feet kind of bending. I watched as he got pinned against the pipes, where I cut the robot down, with me seeing Em with a glob of blood in his mouth, his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

This was it, I was the final one, the last member of team FEDM. It pissed me off. My friends, all dead because of this asshole. I wasn't going to take him down, I was going to slaughter him! Turning around once I heard more, I caught all six of them, where I crushed them and tossed them into the acid pond, melting them. Using my aura, I turned the steam off, where I continued on, not bothering to burry Em as I had enough of this place. Everything was going up in flames once I was finished with Merlot.

"Heyyyy now. I wouldn't do that if I were you." Merlot said, with me ignoring him as I continued on my way to find and kill him.

Reaching an open area, I saw more steam ahead, with me looking at all the pipes that were connected to one another. "Good. That definitely got his attention. I want you to follow the pipeline. With any luck, it will lead us right to Dr. Merlot." He said, with me nodding.

"I can hear everything you're saying, you know!" Merlot said in a sweet tone.

"Good, because I want you to know, I WILL kill you." I said, seeing some more robots landing near me. "They may all be dead, but I am still standing. As long as I breath, team FEDM will live on!" I said, holding my hands out and pulling the pipes over to me, creating a shield to protect me from the spears. Spinning them around me, The weapons were taken from them and used against them, destroying them as I crushed them with the pipes.

Walking along the pathway, I went to the right as the steam had vanished. "Its amazing that you survived the disaster in Mountain Glenn, Merlot." Ozpin said as I followed the pipes from earlier. "Was it sheer luck or part of your master plan?" He asked, with me knowing it wasn't luck.

"Would you believe me if I told you that it wasn't my fault?" Merlot asked as I reached another open filed, seeing some mutated Alpha Beowolves.

"I believe that you wouldn't take accountability for your actions." Ozpin said as I picked one of the three up and crushed it, tossing it aside. Walking forward, I watched them turn to me, with me snapping the others neck and tossing it at the other, using the green spikes to kill the last one.

"Admittedly, Mountain Glenn is a bit of a sore spot for me. Decades of hard work, countless research projects, not to mention all the specimens I'd collected over the years - All lost without a trace." Merlot said, with me narrowing my eyes as I turned the laver with my aura. "The work done at Merlot Industries was critical in advancement of artificial intelligence and genetics. Without it, Remnant would still be in the dark ages."

"You missed the point." Ozpin said, sounding a bit mad. "An entire city was laid to waist. Countless lives were lost. My only question is how much of the damages were you personally responsible for!?" Ozpin yelled, sounding pissed.

I had continued on and was met with a group of white robots with miniguns. Turning my saber on, I started deflecting every bullet that came my way as I approached them. "Well, how else was I supposed to conduct my research? Our supply of test subjects was running thin." Merlot said as soon as I reached the group of Robots, where I started cutting them down.

I didn't give a fuck, if it was moving, it was going to die. "And when the Grimm came back, the city's population was driven underground where it was safe. No thanks to Merlot Industries." Ozpin said sarcastically as I cut down the last one.

"Do you believe things happen for a reason, Oz?" Merlot asked as I reached the door and started picking it up with may aura. "I mean, the little brother of Revan just washed ashore here on my island." He said, with me gritting my teeth as I wanted his blood NOW.


	9. The final member

Walking into the building, I ignored everything that I passed, with me destroying every door that was in my way, even ignoring Merlot as he was giving a speech on the intercom. Reaching the elevator, I got a call from Ozpin, with me looking at it. "Dakota, in order for me to help you, I'll need to know the layout of the lab. Keep your eyes peeled for any maps, schematics, or better yet - Any access terminals that would allow us to tap into Merlots network." He said, with me nodding as I took the elevator down.

Once it stopped, I saw an Ursa waiting for me, with me tossing the saber forward, removing its head. Walking forward, I watched as a mutated Alpha Beowolf came at me, with my saber coming back and removing its legs before returning to me. Grabbing it, I removed its head and continued on.

Seeing the steam blocking my way, I moved the pipes to aim them up and continued down the stairs, not bothering to turn it off. Once I reached the bottom, I saw a group of red robots waiting for me. I also saw a container not far from them, two of them at that. I shocked the containers, destroying all of them before they could register me as an enemy.  
Removing the door and continuing on, I saw a lot of containers that were giving birth to the exploding mutated Grimm. Holding my hand out, I ripped the main power source, where it gained there attention, followed by actual explosions. I held it up, then brought it down, where I then moved it around, crushing the Grimm that were there.

Merlot sighed from the intercom, with me looking at it. "I would appreciate it if you didn't break all my things, but alas, my androids will rebuild it in no time. This way please." He said, followed by the door on the far side opening, with me heading over to it.

Once inside, the door closed behind me, with me continuing, ignoring the Grimm that were being released. Once I reached the bottom, I stopped at the door, looking at the TV, seeing him there. He was talking, but I didn't care. Looking over my shoulder, I saw them moving to attack. I let out an aura repulse, destroying them before they could do anything. Landing on the ground, I threw both of my hands out, destroying the door.

Walking through it, I looked both ways before heading over to the box and jumping on it, with me seeing a terminal of some kind. Jumping down, I made my way over to it. Once there, I plugged my Scroll into it and looked over at the robots that were being released. "Sir, you're in." I said, narrowing my eyes at the army of both red and white Robots that landed.

"How could I be so stupid!?" Merlot said, with me rolling my neck as they got ready for a fight. Spinning around, I tossed them all away, with me moving to the side as some of them fired at me. Reaching the closest one, I double palm thrusted it away, sending it flying. reaching the next one, I knocked the gun away and then punched it in the chest a few times, putting dents into it. Seeing a group walking over to me, I tossed them back as well.

One of them tried to be sneaky with his staff, but I knocked it away and started wailing on it, putting a huge dent into its side and then removing the top completely. One by one they approached me and one by one I destroyed them by punching holes in them. Each and every one of them tried and failed to get a hit on me. They were no match for my anger, for my power.

Once the last one fell, my hands were bloody, aching. Gritting my teeth, I walked over to the terminal and saw that the process was finished. "Its complete. Lets see... Yes, I have everything I need. I want you to head to the lower levels... To the manufacturing wing." Ozpin said, with me stabbing my saber into the ground and turning around, making my way there.

"Ill be waiting." Merlot said once I fell.


	10. The end of Team FEDM

Once I landed, I saw that I was now on a railing, where I started taking off. "Good news, the coordinates of Merlots secret lab were contained within the data. An airship has been deployed and will rendezvous with you shortly, back up will be provided and the body's of your teammates will be gathered as well." Ozpin said, with me nodding as I didn't feel like answering.

Reaching the end of the railing, I saw a group of gunned Robots. They started shooting at me, with me rushing past them. The next second I was behind them, with all of them falling apart. Looking down the hall, I followed the other end of the railing.

Once I reached the end, I saw more of the machines that I destroyed earlier. "You should be entering the power facility. Destroy everything you see that may be vital to Merlots operation." Ozpin said, with me throwing my arms out, destroying all the containers. "That works, we're going to have to have a long talk about this pent up anger you have." He said, with me jumping down and cutting down the robots that were stationed there.

Reaching the elevator, I headed down to the next floor, where I watched spikes pop out of the ground. Like anyone would fall for that. I said, lifting the ground up and tossing the spikes at the wall, where I saw the vent across the way. Yanking it off, I walked through it and continued onto where ever I was going.

According to my map of the lab, this room contains more processing equipment for his serum. "You need to take it out. All of it." Ozpin said, with me bringing down the wall on most of them, leaving two in front of me as I walked forward. Seeing two of the exploding grim pop up, I grabbed them and tossed them into the containers, destroying them. Running forward, I wanted to find Merlot NOW.

"My serum... Thankfully, I may have already synthesized the perfect combination. Its still in a test phase, but so far the data is looking very impressive." Merlot said, with me reaching the end, seeing a large door ahead of me.

"Fantastic work. I must admit, you've really handled this well. Everyone at beacon is cheering for you." Ozpin said as I jumped down, seeing the door open up. I watched as a mutated deathstalker walked out, with me narrowing my eyes at it. As it approached me, I stood still, looking up at it. It went to stab me with its tail, but I grabbed it before it could hit me. Ripping it off, I ignored it as I remained at itself, stabbing it in the head. Lifting the entire thing up, I tossed it over to the computer room, then over at the other side, knowing that I had killed Merlot as he had to of been in one of the computer rooms.

After the deathstalker fell, red lights went off, with me walking over to the door on the right side. "The bullhead should arrive shortly, be ready!" Ozpin said, with me walking over to the opening and seeing the ship. Once it opened, I saw Team CFVY there, each with there weapons. I climbed in, with them looking around before we took off.

I ignored them as we flew away, with me seeing a second bullhead. I knew that Em and Jessi were on board, and I stared at it as we went home. My sister wasn't there, meaning that she had moved on as soon as I got there or other wise.

 **Two weeks later**

"Your performance under pressure, and on your own, has been noted by all the staff of Beacon." Ozpin said as I sat in his office, staring at him. "Your team may have fallen, but they live on." He said, with me nodding. "You are the soul survivor for team FEDM." He said, with me looking out the window. "The Branson and Marion family thanks you for being there in their final moments." He said, with me knowing that he was going to bring up Fal. "The Bricks on the other hand, are still waiting for a body, one that they will never get because you destroyed all evidence." He said, placing three sets of weapons on the table.

"Return them to their family, they need them more than me." I said, looking at the weapons. "My memento, is being the final member of team FEDM." I said, with him nodding, but kept the weapons on the table. "We may not have been the best, but they were people I knew, people I respected, people I admired, I will cherish them." I said, closing my eyes.

"I understand." Ozpin said, looking at the weapons. "You will be placed on recovery leave, but will be able to come back and continue with the new recruits." He said, with me nodding. "You don't have to do the initiation again, I already know that you're ready to be a full fledge huntsman." He said, with me nodding and placing my weapon on the table. "what's this?" He asked, looking at me.

"If I am on leave, then it is only appropriate that I leave the weapon of team FEDM with the others until then." I said, standing up. "I'll take my leave, would you mind if I stayed on campus, I actually have nowhere to go." I said, with him nodding.

"That is fine, but during school hours, you need to be off campus." He said, with me nodding. "You may go, and stay safe." He said, with me nodding again and taking my leave.


	11. The path to Jedi or Sith?

I pushed the girl into the door, our lips connected. Everything went fast, I didn't know who she was, or I did, I didn't know as I was a little, VERY drunk. She was smaller than me, with me being a head taller than her. I couldn't tell what she was wearing, but I didn't care. She was hot and I was horny. One second we were at the door, the next our clothes were allover the place.

 **Flashback, Earlier that night**

Walking into a random bar, I had been kicked out of the others. Making my way to the counter, I held my hand up, with a waiter nodding and heading over to me. "I'll take a tequila." I said, taking a seat at the bar with them nodding and walking away.

"Looks like he's back." A voice called out, with me rolling my eyes as two of the most annoying girls, drop outs at that, approached me. The Malachite sisters, Melanie and Miltia. Looking at them, they stood on both sides of me. "We can kick you out." Melanie said, with me looking to my other side at the other sister.

"Or you can leave." Miltia said, looking at me as I looked at the drink that was placed in front of me.

"Your choice." They both said, with me downing the drink in one go and slamming the glass down.

"You can try." I said, smacking Melanie in the face with the glass, with her covering her face as shards of glass got in her eyes. Holding my hand out, I pushed the other one away, knocking her into the wall. Stepping away from the bar, I backed up with my arms wide open, spinning around as I did so. "CHALLANGE ME IF YOU DARE!" I yelled out, stopping in the middle of the dance floor.

I watched as they all drew guns, aiming at me. I smirked and yanked my arms down, pulling all of there guns away and at my feet. They all looked shocked, before charging me. I started knocking each and everyone of them away as they got close, sending them flying. Grabbing one of them, I headbutted him and tossed him away, with me catching his drink and started drinking it while I kicked the others away.

Dropping the glass, I kicked it into the face of another man, with him screaming in pain. Holding him up, I tossed him at a pillar and then to a group that was standing up. I smirked as I watched the sisters charge at me. Moving back, I dodge the slash from Miltia's claws, with me grabbing her arm and using her to block a strike from her sister. Grabbing her other arm, I used her as a weapon against her own sister, before tossing her away and watching her crash into the bar.

Rolling my eyes, I held my hand out and caught a rocket from the DJ, with me tossing it back and destroying the music. Looking around, I saw that everyone but one person was still standing, and this was the owner. Leaning forward, I gave him the come at me sign, with him charging with the bat. I caught his bat and kicked him away, with me looking at the weapon. "Nice bat, but I prefer my own." I said, tossing it aside as he stood up.

He didn't get the chance to attack as I tossed him away with a flick of my wrist. I felt a tap on my shoulder, with me getting ready for another fight as I didn't see the person. Turning around, I saw a short girl with three hair colors. She smirked up at me, with me raising an eyebrow as she placed her hand on my cheek, keeping her eyes on me.  
There was no music, there was nothing.

 **Flashback end**

Waking up, I saw feet in front of my face. Lifting the covers, I saw that the girl had passed out with my dick in her mouth. Pulling it out, I slipped out of bed and looked around, seeing that I was at her place, I started getting dressed. I didn't want to up and leave, but there was no telling if she would remember me or not.

Making my way to the door, I opened it and saw a living room. Walking out, I stopped once I reached the couch as the door opened. "Neo, I need you to make a memo for me, Never buy-Who the hell are you?" The man said as he stopped, staring at me. "Messed up hair, the smell of musk... Did Neo pick you up?" He asked, with me looking from the bedroom and back to him.

"Uh... I think we picked up each other?" I asked as I wasn't sure how to answer that. The door to the bedroom opened, and the now named Neo walked out, fully dressed, and made her way to the living room, smacking my butt as she did, giving me a smirk as she walked past me.

"That's... A first." The man said, looking between us while Neo was waving her rear back and forth while she cooked. "I've never seen this, and I am scared." He said, looking at me. "Who the hell are you?" He asked with me looking at Neo, who looked at me and waved.

"Who are you?" I asked, looking back at the man.

"I asked you first!"

"I asked second?" I said, not sure if he would fall for it.

"This is my house!" He said, with him ducking under a pan, with us looking at Neo, who was glaring at him. "Her house, its her house." He corrected, with me looking at Neo.

"Can you speak?" I asked, with her looking at me and crossing her arms. "I'm taking that as a no?" I asked, with her nodding. "Ok, so how did we... You know?" I asked, with her wagging her finger at me while she went back to what she was doing.

"Are you going to answer me!?" The man yelled, with me looking at him.

"Oh... I'm just a random guy she picked up, I'll be on my way." I said, going to leave, but Neo appeared in front of me with shattering glass, looking at me with different eye colors, looking sad. "Ok, I'll stay for... Lunch?" I asked, seeing the time was nearly one. She smiled and skipped back into the kitchen. "So, you two huntsmen?" I asked, with the man shacking his head.

"I'm more than a huntsman, in fact, Neo and I are better than huntsmen." He said, with her nodding. "I'm Roman Torchwick, infamous black market dealer and thief!" He said, sounding proud of that, with Neo nodding with a smile.

"Ok, that sounds cool, but dame that already smells good!" I said, with me looking at Neo as she was shacking her rear again.


	12. Train ride

"A trip to Atlas will do you well, I even got you a ticket to go see Weiss Schnee's show." Glynda Goodwitch, my adoptive mother, said, holding out the tickets as she sat across from me. We were out to dinner, it was a weekly thing now that I wasn't in school, and she wanted to check up on me like any mother would. It was nice, better than what my sister was getting, being alone and committing murder on so many levels.

Taking the ticket, I looked at them, then at her. "This isn't some plan to remove me from Vale because of my new girlfriend... is it?" I asked with a raised eyebrow, with her narrowing her eyes.

"I don't trust that girl, you wont even tell me her name even when we met!" She said, with me sighing. "She's a bad influence for you, who knows what she will end up ragging you into?" She said, folding her hands as I rubbed my face in annoyance.

"I understand, but she doesn't like her name being given out to people. I do find her kind of... fishy at times?" I said, not sure how to describe Neo. "But she's really nice, like yesterday, we went out for ice cream and this guy robbed the place, Neo kicked the man in the-"

"I heard of that story, the man will no longer have kids after what she did to him." Glynda said, with me sweating at that.

"Its his fault for smacking her ice cream in her face, then pointing his gun in her face." I said, with her narrowing her eyes even more. "Your right, he didn't deserve that, but he still shouldn't of done that in the first place!" I defended, with her nodding.

"Yes, he shouldn't of, and she could of settled with letting the police do there jobs." She said, with me nodding as she crossed her arms. "Now, you will take that train, and I don't want any ifs ands or buts because she's not going with you." She said, making me sigh.

"Fine, Ill go see this... Weiss Schnee?" I asked, reading the ticket. "Isn't she that princess girl from the Schnee dust company, or is that the other one?" I asked, with her nodding.

"Heiress actually." Glynda corrected, with me nodding. "Now, Ill be taking you to the station, after dinner." She said, where she started eating, with me knowing that was her que to end the conversation. When she started eating, she didn't like being interrupted, so was the way of business. Sure she wasn't in the business career, but she was still professional.

"I'm going to need to pack." I said as I started eating myself, keeping my mouth closed as to respect her. I wasn't talking to her, I was talking to my self. I was planning to pack later, but seeing as she wanted me out of town and away from Neo. Man, she was going to be pissed once she finds out that I'm gone.

 **Later**

Dragging once suitcase behind me by using my aura, I stopped at the train, with me seeing a lot of rich people stepping on board. "Is this really the only train I can take?" I asked, looking at Glynda as she stepped up beside me, looking around.

"The show is tomorrow night, and this will take you to Atlas by the morning." She said, looking at me. "Its the fastest train there is, so you shouldn't be on more than eight hours, they even have rooms that you can sleep in." She said, showing me a brochure, with me taking it and stuffing it into my pocket.

"This train ride better go smoothly, or I will come back and make you sit through the entire Sing series." I said, with her shivering.

"I pray that it goes well, or Ill have to watch the entire Sing series, all of those singing kids." She said, making a disgusted look as she shivered even more. "Ill see you in a couple of days." She said, hugging me.

"Wait, a couple of days?" I asked, with her using her semblance to toss me into the train. "I thought I was only going to be there for one day!?" I yelled as the doors closed, with the train taking off.

 **Later**

Sitting in my... Train Room, tossed a ball at the wall over and over again, board out of my mind. Looking out the window, I stopped once I saw a sign that said Now crossing the Misal bridge. Standing up, I made my way over to the window, with me knowing that the Misal Bridge was the bridge that connected Mistral and Vale. There was a bridge that connected Vale and Atlas, but the same could be said about Mistral and Atlas.

Walking out of the room, I looked down both ways, with me not hearing a single sound. Walking towards the front of the train, I moved carts. While moving from cart to cart, I saw no one was here. Everyone who stepped on board, couldn't of gotten off as the train hasn't stopped since we took off. Reaching the front of the train, the conductor cart, I saw some people were knocked out, with only one guard. Opening the door, I saw the guard turn to me with a sword, with me yanking my arm back and stealing the sword from him.

His eyes widened as I grabbed him and tossed him out the window, removing him from the train. Walking over to the others, I checked up on them, with me seeing that they were still alive. Hearing a groaning, I looked at the one by the controls, with me seeing him coming too. Walking over to him, I knelt down in front of him. "Where is everyone, what happened?" I asked, with him looking up at me.

"With the dust shipment." He said, pointing at the far back, with him passing out soon after. Standing up, I started running back where I came from, but stopped once I reached the controls. I grabbed the switch and pulled it down, followed by the lights going off, where every emergency light came on.

 **Later**

Walking into the dust cart, the light from the door reviled that I was here then closed behind me. Not only did the door revile that I was here, it also showed me where everything in the room was. Holding my hand out, I smirked as I started tearing pieces of junk apart, bringing pieces in front of me until a red dust crystal landed in between all of it. I started closing everything on the dust crystal, and with a press of a button, I was now staring at a red saber, with a good bit of goons across from me.

They started shooting me, with me deflecting all of the bullets as I walked forward. Reaching the first one, I cut him down without a second thought, with me swinging at the next one who wasn't that far from him. Spinning around, I cut down another one, where I then held my hand out, pulling two of there guns away and then tossing the saber forward, with it cutting them down. Lifting two of them into the air, I smacked them together and slammed them down before catching my saber. Deflecting the bullets of the last one, I cut his gun, with him looking at it, then me as I lifted him up. Pushing him forward, he ended up getting impaled into the wall as I used my aura to tear the train a bit to make a spike.

"That's quite the display of power." I heard, with me turning around and seeing another one, but he was in a white armor that covered his chest, arms and legs. He had short blond hair that was but to look military like. The main thing that caught my attention, was the handle he had in his hand. He pressed the button, with a blue saber turning on, where I narrowed my eyes at him. We ran at the other and clashed blades, with both of them repelling the other, preventing them from passing through the other.

Blow after blow, each blocked before the other could hit. He grabbed me, where he then pushed me away. Spinning around, I faced him again, seeing him smirking at me. Running back in, everything was the same, ending with him kneeing me in the gut to kick me away. Gritting my teeth, I jumped back up and pushed him down the cart, with me seeing him entering the next cart.

Running at him as he got up, I jumped up and brought my saber down on him, but he blocked it just in time. He started pushing me back into the dust cart, where he shoved me away. Seeing him slashing at me, I jumped over the slash, watching him cutting the dust crates. Jumping back into the fight, I got close to cutting him, but he moved out of the way at the last second. Holding my saber in a reverse hold, I started getting the advantage. Seeing him jump off a Dust crate, I blocked the attack and pushed him away by elbowing him in the face.

Getting back into the fight, he started holding it in a reverse grip as well, with me seeing that he was being sloppy with his moves. Aiming to cut him in half, he rolled out of the way, even turning off his saber to keep his self safe. We started going back at it, with me seeing that he was slipping up with his moves. He tried kicking me, but I ducked under it and then slashed at him, but we ended up locking blades, trying to over power the other. Ducking under the lock, I cut him in half, where I spun my saber around a few times and then turned it off.

Looking back, I watched as his top half fell back while his bottom half fell forward. He was still alive, and he had a look of fear on his face once I turned to him. Grabbing him with my aura, I held him up and forced him to drop the saber. Bringing him closer, he fought against me the best he could, but it was in vain. Before you die, tell me something. I said, narrowing my eyes at him. "Where is Revan?" I asked, knowing that this guy was taught by my sister, even learned how to create a saber of his own.

Creating a saber was one of the most important things of our family blood line. Tradition that went back to the first invention of the saber. It was the most important day of our lives, connecting us to our saber so that we were the only one who can use it by pouring our aura into the dust crystal. Not as clumsy or random as a blaster, but an elegant weapon for a more civilized age. My family first experimented with saber technology even before Grimm, the saber did not become tradition until Grimm first appeared. They were millennia-old. After the purge of my family, sabers became rare as the survivors were only two, my sister Revan and I.

Sabers are not mass-produced like guns, they are personalized weapons. Creating a lightsaber is one of the final steps of our family's tradition. We meditate over dust crystals, imbuing them with aura, affecting the weapon's power and special characteristics. A well-crafted saber is not just a weapon, but an extension of our family's connection to aura.

He didn't say anything, because he couldn't say anything. His eyes closed, his body slumping in my grasp. Letting him go, I turned around and moved over to the last cart. Opening the doors, I saw everyone was guarded by two goons. They started shooting at me, with me deflecting the bullets that came my way. Seeing there guns change into spears, they charged, with me destroying them the moment I attacked the weapons. They dropped there weapons, looking at me in shock. Holding my hand up, I held them both up, where I tossed them all the way back, knocking them out of the train.

"We're saved... A huntsman saved us!" One of them yelled, with me turning around and heading back to the front of the train so that I could turn us around.


	13. Meeting Weiss Schnee

Stepping out of the train, I stretched my arms as I had my suitcase following behind me. "Finally!" I said, popping a few bones. "That train ride was over due to end, if only the train didn't get hijacked." I said, rolling my arms as I started walking. As I walked, I looked up at the floating city above. "Well, that's probably going to be the coolest thing I'll see." I said, crossing my arms as I looked up.

"I would hope so." I heard, with me tensing up. Looking forward, I took notice to a large group of robots surrounding me. Setting the suitcase down, I reached for my weapon, with the robots clearing a path for an older man wearing a white suit. "Easy, I was asked by Glynda to pick you up." She said, with me turning on the saber, with his eyes narrowing as I pointed it at him.

"Last I heard, you two were on bad terms, you just don't get the hint, do you." I said, getting ready to fight. "She's not interested!" I said, with all of the robots taking aim at me, with me looking at each and every one of them.

"Salutations!" I heard, with me spinning around and looking at a girl in green and red hair standing right behind me. I was confused as I didn't sense her, and I had the ability to feel the aura of everyone. Turning off my saber, I got up into her face, with me examining her. She kept her smile on, not bothered by how close I was to her. She had weird green eyes, robotic even. "You seem to be confused!" She said, with me grabbing her face and pinching her cheek. "Is this how you tell everyone hello?" She asked, raising an eyebrow at me.

"You're not... Human." I said, with her eyes widening a bit then her smile changed to that of nervous. "Not a Faunus either, you're reactions don't match up with either of them." I said, rubbing my chin as I opened her eye up all the way. "Your eyes are like camera lenses, that must mean that you're mechanical, but more advanced, an A.I., or maybe a remote controlled robot?" I asked, with someone grabbing my head and then holding me up. "Seriously James, I'm trying to figure out this girl!" I said, with James Ironwood turning me to face him.

"That's impressive, but also classified information." He said, with me crossing my arms. "Glynda didn't tell me that you were such the detective." He said, with me smirking.

"Apparently she didn't tell you about my aura sensing ability." I said, with him narrowing his eyes. "Everyone has aura, even a slim of it. She doesn't have any, so that can only mean one of two things. She's an alien, or she's a robot." I said, with him pinching his nose.

"Lets go." James said, walking off with me still being held by him. "Penny, take his bag to his hotel room." He said, with me seeing her walking beside us with my bag right behind her. "We have a long day ahead of us." He said, making me groan.

 **Later**

"Well, better than front row seats." I said, my arms crossed and feet on the railing in front of me. James and Penny were on both my left and right, and James was looking at me in disappointment. "I need to relax, I was on a train that was robbed and committed murder killing the ones who were behind it, don't judge me." I said, with the curtains pulling back, reviling a beautiful girl in all white dress with her hair tied in a pony tail that came off the side of her head. 'Never mind.' I thought, taking my feet off the railing and leaning forward, looking at her.

 _"Mirror, Tell me something._

 _Tell me, whos the loneliest, Of all?_

 _Mirror, Tell me something._

 _Tell me, whos the loneliest, Of all?_

 _Mirror, What's inside me?_

 _Tell me, can a heart be turned, to stone?"_

"Weiss Schnee, Heiress of the Schnee dust company." James said, smirking as he looked at me. "Seems someone might have gotten there heart stolen." He said, with me glaring at him.

"As if." I said, listening to the sound of the music. I looked back at the stage, with me frowning as the lights didn't seem right. They weren't focused on her, they were aimed at her yes, but she wasn't in the center like she was supposed to be. "I'm going to the bathroom, I'll be right back." I said, standing up and walking away.

"Hurry up, you're going to miss the song!" Penny said, waving at me as I went to the door. As I walked, I looked up and saw what looked like a fight in the rafters. Using my aura, I lifted myself up there. Landing on the rafters, the group looked at me, with me pulling put my saber and turning it on, with them charging at me. I cut them down, killing them before they could cause a scene. Looking at the guards where were up here, they looked to be dead. Looking at the lights, I saw a book that was being held up.

Looking at it, it was a list on what the lights should be doing during what part of the song. Seeing as they were dead, I had to be the one who had to take control of the lights. "Not only that, but I'm the only one who can do all of this." I muttered, using my aura to follow the steps that the book told.

 _"Mirror, Mirror, What's behind you?_

 _Save me from the things I see!_

 _I can keep it from the world!_

 _Why wont you let me hide from me?_

 _Mirror, Tell me something._

 _Whos the loneliest Of all?_

 _I'm the loneliest of all..."_

"Ok, that means the end." I said, seeing the curtains close, with me seeing some guards climbing up. 'Better get out of here.' I thought, Running to the other end and jumping off. Once on ground level, I took notice of a section that was empty. Walking over to it, I saw that the guests who were over here were knocked out, with me narrowing my eyes. Looking around, I saw that the path lead back stage, with me heading over there.

"Excuse me, none of you are supposed to be here!" I heard, with me looking behind the curtain. Weiss Schnee was talking down to a group of people, who pulled out guns and took aim at her. Using my aura, I ripped the guns away, with them looking at the guns as they hovered in the air.

"Sorry, but I'm going to have to ask you all to leave, now." I said, shoving them into the other, knocking them all out. "Sorry, but I'll be taking them out the back, trash, you know?" I asked, dragging them with me, ignoring Weiss as the curtains opened up again as I left.

 _"Who am I to complain?_

 _My life's been speared so much pain._

 _Born with all that I need._

 _My comforts all guaranteed._

 _So what's the problem? What's keeping me._

 _From moving forward? Its hard to see._

 _I should be free now. I should be fine._

 _But the life I fought for still isn't mine._

 _Some believe in fairy stories._

 _And the ghosts that they cant see._

 _I know that I can do so much._

 _If I could just believe in me._

 _Mirror, Tell me something._

 _Can I stop my fall?_

 _Years of scorn will leave you cold._

 _Forget your dreams, do what you're told._

 _When disapproval is all you're shown._

 _The safest place becomes alone._

 _And Isolations the price you pay._

 _And every friendship is pushed away._

 _But bit by bit now, a step each day._

 _I'm slowly starting to find my way._

 _Some believe in fairy stories._

 _And the ghosts that they cant see._

 _I know that I can do so much._

 _If I could just believe in me._

 _Mirror, Mirror, I'll tell you something._

 _I think I might change it all."_

Even as I walked out back, the music reached my ears. Tossing them forward, I narrowed my eyes at them. I zapped them, with them screaming awake. "Now that I have you attention, who hired you to attack that Schnee girl?" I asked, with them looking at me. They showed me there mouths, with me seeing that they were missing there tongues. "Revan." I said, with them nodding. "If you cant answer me, you must be apart of her personal squad, the Darth Squadron. Rumor has it, that there should be at least one commander, which one of you is it?" I asked, with them smirking. "None of you, which means, he's still inside." I said, with them looking at the other then looking down in disappointment. "Not my fault you're easy to read." I said, turning around and heading back inside.

 _"Mirror, Can you hear me?_

 _Do I reach you?_

 _Are you even listening?_

 _Can I get through?_

 _There's a part of me that's desperate for changes?_

 _Tired of being treated like a pawn, there's a part of me that stares back._

 _From inside the mirror, part of me that scared I might be wrong_

 _That I..._

 _Cant..._

 _Be..._

 _Strong!"_

Reaching the stage once more, I saw someone walking on from the other side. Narrowing my eyes at them, I recognized the mask that he wore.

No.

That she wore.

I watched as two sabers turned on. A purple and a red one saber. She ended up putting her red saber away, with me gritting my teeth at the disrespect. Running forward, I jumped over Weiss, who looked at me in shock as I turned my saber on, blocking both of her sabers before Revan could kill her. "Sorry, keep going!" I said, blocking the strikes that she threw at me.

Seeing an opening, I pushed her back with my aura, with her fighting back against it. She started her attack again, with us getting moved across the stage, Weiss moving around to get away from us while singing. Once we got off stage, she elbowed me, pushing me back even further. Getting back into the fight, I elbowed her, with her getting back on stage, where we went at it again.

She pinned my saber on the ground, where she shouldered me away, with me gaining my balance again. Turning around, we started going back at it, with us getting into a lock that neither of us could over power as me moved it around m as she tried to find a way around it. Kicking her back, she flew across the stage, hitting a table. Running across the stage, I jumped at her, with her dodging and kicking me into the wall.

Facing her, I jumped away from her attack, where she cut the wall. She attacked me again, where we locked blades again. She pushed me against me, with me having to step back to get away from her. Hitting the wall, I looked to my right and saw a fire extinguisher. Using her saber to cut it, it got in her face, where she pushed away from me.

Going in for the attack, she blocked the attacks then elbowed me in the face, and once I attacked again, she flipped me over her. She swung her saber down at me, with me dodging out of the way. Rolling back, I prevented her from pulling her saber back and stabbed her in the head with my own. She stood there with my saber in her head, followed by hers turning off.

Letting her fall to the side, I relaxed. "Finally... She's gone." I said, looking at the mask of my sister. 'Still... It was too easy... I need to relax and think.' I thought, closing my eyes as Weiss started singing once again.

 _"I'm not afraid!_

 _Never standing on my own!_

 _I let you be the keeper of my pride!_

 _Believed you when you told me I was nothing on my own!_

 _Listen when I say!_

 _I swear it here today!_

 _I will not surrender!_

 _This life is..._

 _Mine!_

 _Amazing how you conquered me!_

 _Chained me in servility, And made me see, the world the way you told me to, but I was young and didn't have a way to know the truth!_

 _Born to live your legacy!_

 _Existing just to fill your needs!_

 _A casulty of this so called family!_

 _That you have turned into a travesty, but I don't intend to suffer any longer!_

 _Heres where your dominion falls apart!_

 _I'm shattering the mirror that kept me split in peices!_

 _That stood between my mind and my heart!_

 _This is where I'll start!_

 _I'm not your pet!_

 _Not another thing you own!_

 _I was not born guilty of your crimes!_

 _Your riches and your influances cant hold me anymore!_

 _I wont be possessed, burdened by your royal test!_

 _I will not surrender, this life is..._

 _mine!_

 _Shame it took so long to rescue me, from the guilt you used to tie me to your family tree!_

 _I guess your training failed, youre not in charge I'm free!_

 _Your patriarchal prison wont hold me!_

 _Now this conversation finally over!_

 _Mirror, mirror, now were done!_

 _I've pulled myself together now, my mind and heart are one!_

 _Finally one!_

 _I'm not your pet!_

 _Not another thing you own!_

 _I was not born guilty of your crimes!_

 _Your riches and your influances cant hold me anymore!_

 _I wont be possessed, burdened by your royal test!_

 _I will not surrender, this life is..._

 _Mine!"_

"Dakota!" I heard James, with me opening up my eyes and looking at him, seeing him standing over me. "You ditched just for this!?" He yelled, with me standing up. "You could of warned us, we would of sent back up-"

"And stopped the play, I'm sure Miss Schnee wouldn't of liked that." I said, jerking my thumb at Weiss as she walked over to us.

"Oh, trust me, I would of preferred to get interrupted." Weiss said, crossing her arms as she looked at us.

"Sweet, want to get out of here, piss off your family?" I asked, getting the picture of what she was like. She scuffed, rolling her eyes. "Or not, anyways, I'm done with Glynda's request, going to Atlas to see Weiss's show, I'm going to find an apartment and going to sleep." I said, bowing to them and walking past James, who grabbed my head, preventing me from walking away.

"I'm sorry for his actions, he isn't the most... Responsible but he also has that ticket that puts him on a date with you." James said, with my eyes widening and looking at him.

"The fuck you say?" I asked, pulling out the ticket, then flipping it around, seeing that he was right, I had a dinner date with Weiss Schnee after this. "Great, just great, first that fucking train robbery, then this shit, speaking of which!" I said, using my aura to remove the mask of Revan, with me seeing that it wasn't her. "SON OF A BITCH, I KNEW THAT THIS WAS TOO EASY!?" I yelled, crushing the mask. "Revan is creating an army, and when I find her, I'll kill her!?" I yelled, with James dragging me away, face palming his self.


	14. Date with Weiss Schnee

I sighed and checked my watch for what must of been the billionth time. I still was here! What was wrong with me? I should just up and leave. Hell, she wasn't even here yet!? "Dakota!" I heard, with me looking up from my watch as I heard Weiss's voice.

'Speak of the Devil.' I thought as I turned around, seeing Weiss was walking with elegance. She had an apologetic smile on her face, with me turning around. "Hello, Weiss." I said, giving her a nod.

"I'm sorry, Dakota. My father-"

"You don't have to make excuses." I interrupted. "This is just some publicity thing and we both know that."

"I know, I know-"

"Its not like this is going to go anywhere." I said, with her nodding sheepishly. "Well, what do we do now?" I asked as held her hand up.

"Please, Dakota, don't act like this." She pleaded as she had that sad puppy dog look on her face and I knew that I would give in, just like I did all the other times some cute girl gave me that look.

"Fine." I sighed as I stood up and faced her. I pulled her into my arms and held her for a few seconds. "Lets just play this out and see where it goes?" I asked as I let go of her and looked at me puzzled.

"What do you mean?" She asked as she gave me one of those serious looks. "You want us to play out a date like kids." She said once she realized what I was getting at and I nodded.

"Correct!" I said, putting my hands behind my back.

"Ok." She muttered, looking at me with concern and frowned.

"Are you ok?" I asked and she gave me this carefree look.

"I'm fine, let's go." She said as she took my hand and started leading me along. Now I was nervous. Was she really ok? How'd I get myself into this mess?

"Where are we going, Weiss?" I asked, and she smiled.

"It's a secret." She said as she kept leading me onward until we finally reached some restraint, with Weiss accessing it with a key card.

"What are you doing?" I asked in confusion, and Weiss just smiled.

"My father let me use this building tonight, C'mon." She said as she motioned for my hand and we walked in. We kept walking until we got into an elevator and we rode it silently up. "Close your eyes!" She ordered, with me looking at her.

"What?" I asked, confused at why she wanted me to close my eyes.

"Just do it!" She said and I sighed and did as she told. Carefully, she led me out of the elevator. "Ok, open them." She said and I did and I was immediately taken back. The rooftop was a garden that was a whimsical forest. It was lit up by dozens of candles and multi-colored lights hung around everywhere.

"Weiss?" I asked as I started in shock.

"Do you like it?" She asked anxiously.

"Ya, this reminds me of my home." I said, remembering the garden that was behind our family temple. "Thanks." I said, and out of nowhere, music started to play and waiters appeared. "How did you pull this off?" I asked, curious.

"I had some General Ironwood tell me about you and once I learned about your family, I knew I could count on Winter to give me details of the Temple." She said, with me nodding as I did remember seeing Winter Schnee years ago at the temple when it was still in one piece, but I was like two or three.

"You did this for me?" I asked, with her nodding.

"Would you do me the honor of this dance?" She asked as she curtsied, since she had decided to wear a long, silky, white dress. I nodded and followed her lead as I had never really danced like this before. At the time, I had thought I looked ridiculous, but now with us dancing, I couldn't help but blush. She looked beautiful, even as she put her head on my shoulder and closed her eyes.

"Dakota, thank you." She whispered and I felt her clutch me closer.

"Sure." I said as the music finished and we stopped our dance. "Want to eat?" I asked as she nodded and escorted me to the table.

The food was perfect, it was that high class stuff that you could only dream of eating. I hadn't really expected this and I wasn't one to eat such foods, but I couldn't resist. Eventually, I heard my watch strike midnight. "I didn't know it was so late." I muttered while looking at my watch. "Want to go home?" I asked as I looked at her.

Weiss frowned and I knew she didn't want to leave, but I knew that she had things to do tomorrow and needed the sleep. Besides, her father would have a fit if she wasn't home soon.

"As much as I don't want to go, I need to." She said, with me nodding.

"Alright." I said, standing up with her. "Shall we go, Ice Queen?" I asked, smirking as she had ice cream on her face.

"Yes." She said with a nod. "But, I do have once question, Dakota."

"Shoot." I said as we were walking towards the door.

"Why did you call me Ice Queen, was that an insult?" She asked, with me shacking my head.

"You have Ice cream on your cheek." I said, with her blushing hard and cleaning it off.

"I can't believe you!" She whispered, narrowing her closed eyes.

"I can't believe you didn't notice." I joked, placing my hands in my pockets. But, it could be your new nickname, or would you prefer Snow Angel? I asked, joking with her but she blushed even harder.

"Thank you, for telling me." Weiss said once she recovered as she took my hand and we walked to her limo and the driver drove me to the hotel that I was staying at. She lead me to my room, where we stood just outside.

"Dakota." She said, with me looking at her.

"Yes?" I asked, turning to face her.

"Thank you." She said, holding her head up high.

"Your welcome. I don't know what for-"

"Seriously?" She interrupted, getting into my face with a glair.

"Ya." I said, shrugging as I didn't know what set her off.

"You know what, Dakota." She said, kissing my cheek. "I hope this is the last time we meet!" She said, with me crossing my arms.

"You got it." I said, pissing her off even more, with her storming off. "Something tells me, that this is going to come back and haunt me." I said, walking into my room to go to sleep.


End file.
